


Not Everything is worth Knowing

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:MOST DESIRABLE OMEGA: Bokuto Koutarou or Oikawa Tooru or Tsukishima Kei"





	Not Everything is worth Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



Tooru braced himself before opening his front door : taking a second to inhale and exhale deeply and glancing at the mirror on his right an umpteenth time to check his appearance.

 

_Perfect._

 

Wherever he was, he would always attract the attention of passerbyers. They would follow him with their gaze as he walked down the street, the school’s hallways or even just when browsing in a shop. The looks he got varied in subtlety and interest, ranging from disgust to fascination, surprise and ultimately, lust.

 

This was just a fact of life, as far as Tooru was concerned. People who didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- know better always commented “It must be hard.” with a patronizing voice and scent overflowing with the abhorrent stench of pity. Compared to the the voyeurs on the streets, he found this type of people more difficult to deal with, forced as he would be to interact with them, and to reply with a smile, thank them for their concern while he just wanted to punch them straight in the face.

 

He wondered if all omegas felt the same way about the whole thing or if he would just once again be the oddity. He had never met another one of his kind and he doubted he would get the chance to meet one, or at least not in his neighbourhood. They were also getting rarer and rarer by  the year in Japan last he heard, and not only because the population was slowly dying.

 

As such, Tooru was considered a rarity, an _endangered specie_.

 

He failed to even see the difference between him and some of the animals displayed at the zoo since they both were observed intensely throughout the day without much consideration for their feelings. He wasn’t even sure who had it worst as, sometimes, he envied the protection their cages provided them. However,h e wasn’t delusional enough to think that he would actually enjoy it. Fear of unwanted physical contact would just be one less thing to worry about in his day to day life.

 

Afterall, he was considered a beauty by many. Tall and on the lean side, with short curly chestnut hair and big warm brown eyes. He had amazingly been elected for the third time in a row “Most good looking” in his neighbourhood for the annual festival held during the summer despite never actually entering the contest.

 

Considering all that, it was a small miracle that he had never been assaulted. Tooru didn’t know whether his athletic figure or the calming presence of a strong alpha by his side since he was a toddler was the reason. But as he stepped out of his house to entwine his fingers with said Iwa-chan’s on their way to school, the naturally over-thinking omega briefly thought that he was okay with never figuring that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
